Fibromyalgia (FM) is a common, complex chronic condition marked by diffuse musculoskeletal pain, fatigue, functional impairment, disability, and psychological distress, that affects 6-10 million people in the United States. There are currently no satisfactory pharmacological or non-pharmacological treatments for FM. New cost-effective strategies that reduce musculoskeletal pain and improve emotional and physical functioning as well as quality of life in people with FM are urgently needed. [unreadable] Tai Chi is a traditional Chinese discipline with both physical and mental components that appears to benefit a variety of chronic conditions. The physical component provides exercise that is consistent with that recommended for FM (muscle conditioning and aerobic cardiovascular exercise), while the mental component has the potential to improve psychological well-being, life satisfaction, and perceptions of health. These effects are especially pertinent for the treatment of individuals with FM. Thus, our long-term goal is to test the physical and psychological benefits of Tai Chi exercise as a complementary treatment for people with FM. [unreadable] As a first step, we plan to conduct a pilot randomized controlled trial of Tai Chi for treatment of FM. We will enroll 40 patients with FM over a two year period. Patients will be randomized to either 12 weeks of Tai Chi or an attention control intervention. Assessments will be performed at baseline, week 12 and week 24 follow up. The primary outcome measure will be the change in the Fibromyalgia Impact Questionnaire score at the end of the12-week intervention. [unreadable] Our specific aims are to (1) evaluate the feasibility and logistics of conducting a randomized controlled trial of Tai Chi in patients with FM; and (2) study its effects on musculoskeletal pain, functional impairment, disability, fatigue, sleep quality, psychological states, and health status in people with FM. This proposed study will provide preliminary data on the potential acceptability and safety of Tai Chi for FM and will help guide the design of a future large-scale study of the efficacy of this alternative therapy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]